Permanence
by dantsolo
Summary: The sequel to Mission Misfire and Foreign Territory. Missing moments from ROTJ beginning before the film and ending soon afterwards. Answers some unfinished business from the two prequels to this fic. Leia finally gets word about Han on Tatooine...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! The third and final in this series, ROTJ missing moments and the conclusion of some unanswered questions from Mission Misfire and Foreign Territory. Can be read as a stand-aloe fic too. Hope you like it :)

Permanence

By Dant Solo

Filled with a mixture of anxiety, hope, and excitement, Princess Leia Organa found Luke in the arboretum of the Calamari Cruiser, the Liberty. He had taken to using the arboretum for his Jedi meditation exercises. Since his battle with Darth Vader at Cloud City, Luke had changed. There was a seriousness to him that hadn't been before. At times, it disturbed Leia. But most of the time, she couldn't bring herself to worry about Luke.

He sat with his legs folded, hands on his knees, in a typical meditation pose. He was, however, hovering six feet above the floor.

Leia hated to interrupt his meditation, but time was of the essence.

"Luke," she called softly but urgently. He lifted a silencing finger without opening his eyes. Leia's stomach churned and irritation shot through her. She needed Luke's attention _now_. She crossed her arms, set her jaw, and tapped her foot impatiently.

Slowly, remaining in the same stance, Luke lowered to the ground. His eyes opened and he stood to turn serenely to Leia. He stared at her with that maddening calm he had acquired of late.

"They've found him," she uttered breathlessly.

Luke's expression did not change. "Where is he?"

"Jabba's Palace. Finally." Her nerves were shot to hell and she felt she might jump out of her skin. "They'll be here tonight."

Luke nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Leia was afraid he might say that. She shook her head. "No. We're leaving tonight."

Luke placed steady hands on her shoulders. "Patience, Leia. I know what I'm doing."

Leia resisted the urge to kick him. "I will not be patient," she said frostily. "We need to leave as soon as the Falcon is ready to turn around and make the trip back." She backed away from him until he had no choice but to release her from his grasp.

Luke's expression remained impassive and it made Leia miss Han's impulsive, cocky reactiveness all the more.

"We need to plan things carefully," he told her. "If you rush into this, it won't do Han any good."

Leia knew that Luke was probably right. But, she had waited six long, tortuous months already. She couldn't imagine waiting another minute longer than necessary.

"We'll leave tonight, with or without you," she said coldly.

Luke nodded. "You must do what you think is right."

She couldn't take his dead calm. It was so far from what she was feeling.

"Leia," he said quietly. "I know what Han means to you."

Tears threatened and she bit them back, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. She lowered her eyes.

"I want him back, too," he continued. "But, I need you to trust me."

Staring at the ground, she wavered. Luke was probably right. But, she was overwhelmed by the fierce desire to reach Han as quickly as possible. She met his expectant gaze. "I'm sorry, Luke. We'll leave tonight. Meet us on Tatooine." She turned on her heel and strode to the exit without looking back.

Luke watched her go. In over three years, he had never seen Leia like this. She was, quite simply, a mess. She had lost weight, her beautiful eyes were now marred by the dark circles below them, and she was constantly on edge. Her usual calm, cool public demeanor had slowly been replaced with a short temper. She had always been sweet and caring towards Luke, but since Bespin, even he was on the receiving end of her biting impatience. And her inability to focus was getting in the way of her work. Luke had initiated many conversations with her, only to realize she hadn't heard a word.

They never spoke about her relationship with Han. Once Luke had come to terms with what had transpired with Vader at Cloud City, he had been able to sense the fullness of Leia's pain. Her feelings for Han had radiated off her in waves that he could not miss. Luke had been surprised, yet not. When he thought about it, it had been there between them all along. But, it had been hidden beneath all the fighting and pettiness.

Luke had tried to be supportive, in spite of his own troubles. But, Leia was distant and closed. So, with no way to help her through this, he had retreated into his Jedi exercises and meditations. He needed to prepare. First, to rescue Han, then to return to Dagobah to complete his training. He couldn't fail Master Yoda. And he had to find out the truth about who his father really was.

By the time he reached Tatooine, Luke would be ready to face Jabba and rescue his friend. He just hoped that Leia wouldn't do anything foolish in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready to Pounce

Thank you for reading :) Off to Tatooine they go!

Leia was relieved when Lando and Chewbacca had agreed to return to Tatooine as quickly as possible. With an air of haughty confidence that had almost dared him to challenge her, she had displaced Lando from Han's cabin.

She was clad in the well-worn shirt and shorts that belonged to Han. She had felt a sharp sense of disappointment when she realized that Lando had essentially wiped out the scent of Han throughout his cabin. Immediately, she changed the sheets, refusing to allow Han to be replaced. It was fine for Lando to use the cabin while they searched for him. But now she was here to reclaim it for him.

She took another sip of kaffe. She had been subsisting on extreme amounts of the hot beverage for the past six months. She couldn't sleep. Or, more precisely, she didn't want to. With sleep came the dreams of Han and she couldn't bear them. Worse than the nightmares were the dreams that they were together again. When she awoke, alone and desolate, it destroyed her.

Leia was well aware of how she appeared to others. Only Luke, Chewie, and Lando knew about her relationship with Han. To everyone else, she imagined that she appeared to be having a breakdown. Twice, Mon Mothma had pulled her aside with quiet concern. As the months passed and there was still no word of Han, she had slipped deeper into a state of anxiety and depression that she had never thought possible of herself.

She had never felt as alone as she had these past six months. After Alderaan was slaughtered, her misery and loneliness had been abated by Luke, Han, and Chewie. She had welcomed the distraction. But now, with Han gone and Chewie searching for him, Luke was all she had left. And she couldn't begin to talk to Luke. He was somewhere else entirely. And every time he gazed at her with that newfound calm, she wanted to throttle him.

At least now they were on their way to Han. The inaction had been driving her mad. She laid down on his bunk and hugged the pillow to her. Memories of their trip to Bespin flooded her with more ferocity now that she was on the Falcon, in the bunk where they had slept and made love.

She ached to be in his arms again. Tears pooled on her lashes and threatened to spill. She took a deep breath, fought to calm her emotions, but lost the struggle. Hot, angry tears poured down her cheeks before she could stop them. A swell of heartbreak flooded out through the tears she had been holding back for months.

She cried until she had no tears left. Sitting up, she felt somewhat renewed and ready for what was to come. She left the cabin and went to the fresher to splash cold water on her face. After drying with a towel, she leaned against the door and gazed at the shower, recalling intimate moments with Han. She would get those moments back. She had to.

Leia left the refresher and padded through the corridor. She needed to be with someone who understood how she felt. She sought out the one being who missed Han as desperately as she did. When she reached Chewie's cabin door, Leia knocked softly. When the door swished open, she stood, forlorn, neck craned to meet the tall Wookiee's gaze. His eyes were gentle and questioning.

Her lips parted but no words came out. He must have seen the misery in her eyes because he stepped aside and beckoned for her to enter. He hooted very softly.

Leia walked to his hammock and Chewie hoisted her up and placed her inside. He climbed up after her, scooped her in one furry arm and was still. Huddled against the Wookiee's warm fur, Leia felt comfort for the first time in six months. If anyone could share her grief, it was Chewie. Leia knew that Chewbacca, like herself, would save Han, or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3: Free at Last

Thank you so much for reading and the great reviews :) Hope you like this chapter!

Being blind he could deal with, but Han Solo wished the nausea would stop. He was probably dehydrated and in need of water. But, Jabba's thugs hadn't seen fit to give him any.

Leaning back against Chewie's bulk in the damp cell, Han tried to ignore his queasy stomach. He started to worry again about where Leia was and what was being done to her. He had been snatched from her arms before he could orient himself. He was useless to her in his current state of illness and confusion.

 _'_ _Someone who loves you.'_

The sweetest words he had ever heard. He had been shocked and relieved to find that his rescuer was the Princess. Even more shocking, the news that six months had passed while he was frozen inside that living coffin. It was an overwhelming feeling to lose six months of your life.

For Leia, the events on Bespin were six months ago. To Han, it had been yesterday. It was extremely disconcerting. What had happened in his absence? What had he missed? How could he reconcile those six months?

Luke suddenly thought he was a Jedi Knight. The kid could barely take care of himself. He thought he was going to rescue all of them with his laser sword?

And Leia…Leia had left the Rebellion to find him, had given up valuable time from her quest against the Empire. The war came first and foremost for her, which had always irked Han. But somehow, he now mattered more to her. It humbled him.

He had known during the long trip to Bespin that she loved him. He hadn't felt deserving of her love then and he certainly didn't feel worthy of the loyalty and dedication she had proven now.

If they made it out of Jabba's Palace alive, he had nothing to offer her. All he could offer were his own loyalty and dedication. To Han, that did not seem like much.

In his mind's eye, he could still see Leia's beautiful but distraught face in the orange glow of the carbon freezing chamber. He doubted he would ever forget it. Solo rarely admitted to fear, but the idea of being frozen in carbonite had scared the hell out of him. It was not an easy feat to stand there calmly while being slowly lowered into something that may or may not kill you. But, with Leia first and foremost in his mind, he had done just that. She probably thought him brave, but in reality he had feigned bravery for her sake.

His thoughts turned again to Leia's safety. What had Jabba done with her? He fervently hoped she was okay. How was he going to get her out of this? He wished his damned eyesight would return already, that would certainly help.

Chewie rumbled softly.

"Yeah," Han lied. "I'm feeling a little better." He honestly wasn't sure how much of his upset stomach was due to hibernation sickness and how much was caused by his concern for Leia's safety.

###

Han turned from the side of the skiff, his eyesight much improved but still a bit fuzzy. Suddenly, Leia was rushing into his arms. Everything around him was a confusing jumble, but the woman in his arms anchored him.

Something jabbed into him unexpectedly and he gently pushed Leia to arms' length to look at her. He first took note of something around her neck. He reached to touch it and felt cold metal. He bent his head to examine it more closely and came to the sickening realization that it was a collar. A few links remained from where she had been cut loose. He looked down and saw more skin than he wanted to. His eyes returned to her face but he was unable to make out her expression. He was beginning to feel sick again.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Now." She pulled him close again and clung tightly to him.

Han couldn't stand it. As if Leia hadn't suffered enough already, Jabba had to degrade her like this? If he wasn't dead already, Han would have turned the skiff around and murdered the slug himself.

"Chewie!" he called over the Princess' head. "See if you can find something to cover her up with!"

Chewie roared acknowledgement.

Leia turned her face to his. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he replied, in spite of the fact that he was starting to feel a little unsteady on his feet. Around their pocket of intimacy, the Wookiee, humans, and droids spoke and beeped to each other.

"You should sit down," Leia instructed, just as Chewie draped a long sand cloak over her shoulders.

Han allowed her to lead him to the back of the skiff and they sat on the narrow bench, leaning against the rail behind them. He was suddenly exhausted.

He bent to speak low in her ear, worry stabbing through him. "What did that slime bag do to you?" Han was well aware that Jabba had a taste for humanoid women. The thought of him touching Leia threatened to send him into a blind rage.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "I'm sure he had plans for later, but nothing too horrible happened." Her voice brightened. "And I took care of him." She laced her fingers through his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Luke came over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, Han."

When Luke turned away, Leia sat up, placed one hand on Han's cheek then turned his face to her. She kissed him firmly on the mouth and ran her hand through his hair. "I'm never letting you go again," she murmured against his lips.

That sounded great to him. She hugged him warmly and Han was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He took a look around him. Leia, Chewie, Luke, and even Lando. They had all risked their lives to rescue him. This disreputable smuggler who had spent his life avoiding any close ties. Somehow, he had ended up with some of the best beings he had ever known. And for the first time in his life, he finally knew the true meaning of love and friendship.


	4. Chapter 4: Relearn You

I meant to post this yesterday but time got away from me. hope everyone hit by the storm had dug themselves out :) thank you for reading, hope you like this chapter!

Han's eyesight was almost back to normal, but Leia had talked him out of piloting the Millennium Falcon away from Tatooine. She understood that he wanted to feel like himself again, but he needed rest. He had been through too much too soon after coming out of carbon freeze. He was probably running on pure adrenaline.

In his cabin, Leia watched as he shrugged off the cloak that had protected him from the blowing sand. His expression was tinged with a hint of confusion. She wasn't sure what he was feeling. She imagined it must be strange to have lost six months of his life.

He looked at her and her heart constricted. Oh, how she had missed him. It seemed surreal to have him back.

"Let's get that outfit off you," Han said with disgust.

She made light of it. "Still a scoundrel. Always trying to get me out of my clothes." She dropped the sand cloak to the floor and examined the fastenings on the bottom of the metal bikini.

Han rummaged through a compartment and came up with a small cutting tool. He turned to her with a grimace. "Let's start with _that_." He gestured at the collar on her neck.

As he moved towards her, the cutter in hand, Leia stayed him with a hand to his chest. "How are your eyes?" she asked hastily.

"Much better."

She hated to doubt him, but the thought of his cutting that close to her throat with less-than-perfect vision made her a bit nervous. "Are you sure?"

He gave her a placating smile. "Trust me."

She nodded, not entirely convinced. But, she braced herself when he placed a hand on the collar and she heard the whir of the cutter. After a moment, she breathed a sigh of relief when the collar clunked to the floor and the whirring sound stopped.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Han picked up the collar and hurled it in the corner. He helped her remove the rest of the offending outfit and when she stood naked before him, his eyes travelled over her body.

"You lost a lot of weight." His tone conveyed surprise.

She wasn't sure what to say, so she settled on a joke. "Well, I wanted to get in top shape so I could get that dancing girl position." She struck a pose and smiled.

He stared at her, unsmiling. He looked lost, like a little boy.

She stepped closer to him and took his hand. "You want to join me for a shower? Just being in that Hutt's den of sin makes me feel unclean."

He nodded. Leia grabbed one of Han's long shirts and slipped it over her head. She took his hand and led him out the door like a child.

"Come on, hotshot." She nodded in the direction of the refresher. It occurred to her that she should be embarrassed if anyone were to see her wearing only Han's shirt and nothing else. She was surprised to find that she didn't care.

Inside the fresher, Han removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor, followed by his pants. Leia turned on the water, adjusted the temperature then took off her own shirt. She gestured him inside and followed closely behind.

She watched him carefully as he stepped under the stream of water and closed his eyes. Thick rivulets sluiced past muscle and Leia thanked any and all gods that she had him back again.

She picked up the soap-filled sponge and began scrubbing his shoulders. His eyes opened and he moved to take the sponge from her hand. She clutched it possessively.

"No, let me do it," she pleaded.

Han stared at her a moment before nodding assent. He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back under the cascade of water as Leia washed his body. She ran the sponge slowly over the muscles of his chest and across his stomach, marveling at the skin she had ached to touch again. As she soaped his thighs, it hit her again just how close she had come to losing him forever. Her eyes grew misty. She was so lucky to again run her hands over his body. Her gaze treasured every part of him.

When she reached for the shampoo, he took the bottle from her.

"All right, I'm not dead. Lemme do something for myself." He gave her a slight smile.

Leia smiled back, pleased that his sense of humor was returning. She handed over the bottle and scrubbed to rid herself of memories of Tatooine and that bloated Hutt.

As Han followed Leia out of the shower, a shadow crossed his face. She placed a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm exhausted."

She knew it would hit him eventually. She handed him a towel. "Let's get you to bed."

He wrapped the towel around his waist and Leia saw a trace of the trademark Han Solo grin. "All you think about is sex."

She turned that crooked grin back on him. "I can't deny it, it has been on my mind."

His chuckle was genuine and Leia thought it was the best sound she had ever heard. She toweled her hair so that it was not dripping, pulled Han's shirt back on, and followed him back to his cabin.

Han laid back carefully on the bunk and Leia was overwhelmed with need for him. She climbed on top of him and pressed sensuously against him.

"Leia," he practically laughed. "I don't know if I can-"

She stilled and placed a quick finger against his lips. She stared into his eyes with all the grief and longing of the past six months. "You don't have to move. I've missed you so much. I need you inside me."

When she kissed him, he returned it with a fervent passion. Her hand slid down to stroke him and before long, he was hard in her grasp. Urgently, she rose up and slid down on top of him. They gasped in unison and Leia felt whole again. She quickly found a rhythm that suited them both and all of a sudden, Han was exploding inside her, shuddering and crying out.

Leia went slack on top of him, listening to the sound of his harsh, rough breath as it started to calm. She held him tightly, delighting in his existence.

His arms went around her. "I'm sorry," he said as his breathing returned to normal. "I didn't mean to come so fast."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I don't care," she whispered. "I needed to feel you. I missed you so much." She looked into his eyes, feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt. "You have no idea." There was so much she wanted to say but she didn't know where to begin and she didn't want to overwhelm him.

Han's eyes were more serious than she had ever seen them and Leia sensed a change in him, something subtle and barely noticeable to anyone but her.

"I love you," she said very softly.

His expression became tender and the tiniest smile graced his lips. He kissed her gently before they settled down, her head resting on his chest.

Leia smiled to herself. Han had yet to say he loved her back, but she knew he would say it when he was ready. There was no doubt in her mind that he felt the same as she did. She wasn't sure how, but she knew he loved her. She could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Updates

Back on schedule :) Thank you so much for reading!

###

Han woke, feeling disoriented. For a moment, he didn't know where he was, and a sliver of fear shot through him. He realized quickly that he was in his bunk and experienced a moment of confusion, thinking they were on their way to Bespin. But no, Bespin had been six months ago, and the events on Tatooine came rushing back to him. He reached for Leia but she wasn't there.

He glanced at the chrono and realized he had slept for ten hours. That was probably a record for him. They would be arriving to rendezvous with the Fleet soon.

Han was beginning to feel more like his old self but was aware he had changed. He couldn't put it into words, but it was there.

And Leia…

Leia had changed, too. The last vestiges of girlishness and innocence had disappeared. She was more womanly now. It suited her but, it made him sad. She had faced so much loss already. Now, she had been pushed through that last threshold by more loss, and it was because of him.

With a small, private smile, Han recalled the shy, tentative Princess he had first kissed. Had that really been seven months ago? He shook his head to dismiss the lapse in time. He would have to get past it. There were more important things to worry about now.

He loved her. He knew he loved her. She probably knew it. Yet, the words had stuck in his throat. He had never said them before and it was not easy to say them now. If it bothered her that he had yet to return her declaration of love, he couldn't tell.

Having almost lost everything, Han now wanted something he had never wanted before: a sense of permanence. The Falcon was the only thing that had ever been home for him. Now, Leia felt like home. And he wanted to show her that he wasn't going to leave, now that he had a choice in the matter. He could tell her, but Han Solo was a man of action more than of words.

As soon as they arrived at the Fleet, he would become an official member of the Alliance. Leia had wanted that from him all along. He had refused to give it to her. But now, he wanted to show her that he was committed to her. And her cause. It was hard to believe, but Han didn't want to be anywhere without her.

He got up, threw on some clothes, and went in search of her. In the crew lounge, Lando was sitting at the computer console.

"Hey, you're up," Lando said congenially. "Wasn't six months of sleep enough?" He was smiling his rogue's grin at Han.

Han was only half amused. "I guess I had a little too much fun on Tatooine," he replied without humor. "Where's Leia?"

"I think she's in the cockpit." He paused and his expression grew serious. "That woman really loves you."

Han nodded, smiling inside. "I know," he said simply.

Lando almost seemed envious. "You're a lucky man."

Now Han's smile was outward. "I know that, too." He turned and headed down the access corridor to the cockpit.

He palmed the cockpit door open and Leia swiveled the Captain's chair in his direction. Her face lit up with a brilliant smile. It made his heart pound. How could such a tiny woman have such a huge effect on him?

She stood and put her arms around his torso and Han returned the embrace.

"I missed you," she said easily. "How do you feel?"

He rested his cheek on top of her head. She fit him perfectly. "Pretty good," he murmured into her hair. "How else could I feel when you smile at me like that?"

She hugged him more tightly then pulled back to gaze up at him. "How are your eyes?"

"Perfect. Just like the rest of me." He grinned.

Her brow raised. "I see your vanity is still intact."

"Did you doubt that?"

"I don't know what I was thinking," she said wryly. Her expression became concerned. "Seriously. Do you feel sick?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"No."

She smiled in relief. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes, but not for food." He pulled her close and placed soft, open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Mmm," Leia sighed near his ear and a thrill ran through him. Her hands meandered languidly through his hair.

His tongue travelled downward, lightly licking her collarbone, then lapped at the cleft between her breasts.

Passionately engaged, they were both oblivious to the opening of the door.

Chewie grunted loudly about old times and Leia jumped, startled.

"Sorry, Chewie," Leia said, trying not to laugh. Han marveled at the changes in her.

He roared extensively, ruffled Han's hair with his paw then gruffly shoved him towards Leia. He reset a control on the forward panel then left the cockpit.

Leia laughed loudly. "What was that?"

Han chuckled and pulled her back in his arms. "He said he's so happy to see us kids back together and we should carry on and mate all over the ship."

Leia laughed harder. "He did not!"

"Would I lie?" He offered his best innocent look.

She eyed him suspiciously then smiled.

"I think we should take Chewie's wise advice," Han declared.

She placed a hand on his chest and gazed at him longingly. "Oh, how I wish," she said wistfully. "But we'll be arriving at the Fleet soon and I have to update you on the current situation."

Han sighed. Time for business. "Okay. But only if you sit on my lap while you update me."

"Of course," she replied in an airy tone. "That's how I update every member of the Alliance."

He suppressed a smile and affected a tone of disappointment. "And here I thought I was special."

She reached up and traced the scar on his chin. "Well. Maybe you're a little bit special."

"That's more like it." He scooped her up in his arms and sat down with her on his lap. She placed an arm around his shoulders and he could see her shift into official mode.

"Things don't look very good for the Rebellion right now."

He suppressed a grimace and waited for her to continue.

"That datacard we got on Ord Mantell." Her eyes shifted to the floor and Han knew something bad was coming. She continued without looking at him. "It's another Death Star." Her voice was profoundly quiet.

Han's stomach sank. Leia's worst fear. "You're sure?" _Stupid question, Solo_. But it was all he could think to say.

She met his eyes. "Very," she replied soberly.

He pondered the implications. "So, what's the plan?"

She sounded solemn and uncertain. "When I left, a mission had been launched to retrieve plans for the Death Star. And then hopefully we can find a weakness."

As her words sunk in, Han realized that Leia had left the Alliance at a pivotal time. Without knowing if he could be rescued. Without knowing how long she would be gone or if she would even make it back, she had risked herself when she was desperately needed by the Rebellion. As Lando had said: this woman really loved him. Even more now, he had to join the Rebellion and make it official.

"Hey," he called quietly, seeing her drift off to some familiar place of grief. "We took down one Death Star. We'll take down this one too."

Her responding smile lacked confidence. Han knew it was temporary. He had seen her like this before, with fears and doubts. The waiting was the hardest part. Once she was able to take action, that all disappeared. He had never known anyone as determined and relentless as Leia.

"So, when we rendezvous with the Fleet…" He trailed off questioningly.

She sighed. "I'm hoping they've acquired the plans. We'll find out what's next when we arrive."

Han nodded. His arms tightened around her. If they were going to set out to destroy the Death Star, he would have to be a part of that. He needed to do this, for Leia. He knew the full extent of her anguish and grief over the destruction of Alderaan. He knew how it frightened her to imagine the Empire doing that to another planet, causing billions of deaths in one fell swoop. And he knew how personal this was for Leia, how she had unjustifiably assigned herself responsibility for the fate of Alderaan. He knew what it would do to her if another planet met the same fate. It would shatter her. And he couldn't let that happen.

Leia pulled herself from her dark thoughts and nudged him gently. "How does it feel to be back in your Captain's chair?"

Han forced a smile, his thoughts still on Leia's worries. "Like I'm back where I belong."

She traced his jaw with a gentle finger. "Yes, you are," she said with quiet emotion. "You belong with me." Her eyes roamed his features with an adoring expression and Han was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I do." It was an almost frightening admission to make aloud. But, it was true.

"It was so hard, being without you all these months. Not knowing where you were or if you were all right." Her voice was a barely audible whisper and her eyes followed the movements of her fingers as she fidgeted with the edge of his collar.

Han wondered if he was the reason she had become so thin. He knew that stress and determination often made Leia forget everything, including the need to eat. In the aftermath of the battle at Yavin, Han hadn't seen the Princess for a few weeks, and when he did, she had almost looked like a different person. Between the weight she had dropped and the standard issue Rebel clothing she wore, Han almost hadn't recognized her.

He kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry I got us all into that mess."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is." He finally admitted the guilt he had felt on the trip to Bespin and, even more profoundly, once they'd been captured at Cloud City. "It was my hyperdrive that failed. And it was my idea to go to Bespin."

"First of all," Leia began in that argumentative voice that seemed to be reserved for him. "If you hadn't come for me in the Command Center, I would've been captured by the Empire and I'd be dead by now. Secondly, we had no other choice but to go to Bespin. Third, this happened." She paused to kiss him, long and slow and when she pulled back, her voice had softened. "So, I don't want to hear any more about it being your fault." Her eyes dared him to argue.

He smiled crookedly. "Yes, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is this the new and improved Han Solo? I think I like him. He's less inclined to argue with me."

"Well, don't get too used to it," he replied lightly. "This is after a good night's sleep." His stomach was growling now and, more importantly, he needed to get Leia to eat something. "I'm starving. Let's eat something before it's time to bring this baby in."

Arms wrapped around each other, they slipped out the cockpit door.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth of the Matter

Now, Han and Leia can take their time :) Thank you for reading!

###

Leia disengaged from Luke, turned towards Han, and placed a hand on his chest. She smiled at him with gratitude and admiration. He had stunned her. And she could see how pleased he was about that.

On the Rebel Cruiser, in the middle of the assembly to debrief the members of the Rebel Alliance, the conversation and bustle faded away and they shared a sweet, intimate moment.

Not only had Han become an official member of the Alliance, he was a General. The man who never wanted to commit to anything had just proven his commitment to her. That was Han. He would rather show how he feels than talk about it. He hadn't said it, but he continued to show her that he loved her.

"Come on, General," she whispered, staring up at him dreamily. "Let's spend a little time alone before we have to spend our days wearing clothes and being around people."

His responding smile was warm and his eyes turned dark and seductive. "I thought you'd never ask, Sweetheart."

With his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, they fled the assembly without a word to anyone. As they wound their way through the corridors and passed other Rebels, Leia wondered vaguely if anyone was surprised to see her with Han. She had overheard vague rumors in the past, linking Han and herself. She found it maddening and ludicrous at the time. In retrospect, she now wondered if others had seen something between them that she had refused to acknowledge.

Inside her quarters, the door slid shut behind them and they turned to each other in the small, sparse room. Han's tender smile faded as he pulled her close and kissed her longingly. Their encounter on the Falcon had been far too brief.

The slick, slow feel of Han's tongue enthralled her and she pressed her body fully against him, reveling in his responsive moan. She tried to direct him to the small bed against the wall but his feet were planted firmly on the floor and he seemed oblivious to her attempts. She finally wrenched her mouth from his and started laughing. Han looked at her, questioning and uncertain.

"What?" he asked in the tone of someone who wanted to get the joke but simply didn't.

Her laughter petered down to an amused smile. "I was trying to get you to the bed. But you wouldn't budge."

He smirked. "That's like a Jawa trying to move a Wookiee."

"I don't think you're as big as you think you are," she teased.

"You're not as big as you think you are, either." His eyes twinkled into hers. In one quick motion, he picked her up in his arms. In two strides he was lowering her to the narrow bed.

He shrugged his vest off, dropped it to the floor then pulled his shirt over his head. He gestured to her shirt. "This has to go." He motioned towards her pants. "These too." He grinned.

"So, take them off," Leia instructed in a husky voice. She leaned back and waited.

He gave her an adoring look before he began quickly undoing the fastenings of her shirt. She cooperated as he pulled off one sleeve then the other. A soft sound of need escaped him as he caressed the swell of her breasts where they escaped her bra. He removed that too, then moved to the edge of the bed to pull off her boots and toss them aside.

Leia watched him, wanting to rush but also wanting to savor the last intimate moments they would have for some time.

He removed his own boots, then drew himself back up to her. His hot, wet mouth closed on a nipple and Leia cried out, her breath fast and coarse. His smooth touch floated across her sides as he teased first one nipple then the other, his tongue flicking and grazing. One hand glided across the sensitive flesh of her stomach and slid inside her panties. His touch drifted to explore her dusky wetness and Leia inhaled sharply. The word went hazy around her and she could not think, could only feel the tantalizing pleasure.

A finger inside her and Leia tilted her hips fully into his hand, gasping and squirming.

"Leia," Han growled in a sexy timbre and she couldn't wait any longer to have him inside her.

She pulled at his shoulders and Han removed his hand and began sliding her pants down. His own pants were off before Leia realized he was removing them.

Then his mouth was on hers and he drove inside her with a tortured moan that was swallowed by her kiss. He moved inside her with a sensual rhythm. His mouth tore from hers and landed at her throat. She felt his teeth pricking her skin and grew more excited, climbing higher towards that shattering cliff of ecstasy.

"Wait," he gasped, startling Leia. He pulled himself from her and Leia's breath was ragged as she watched him lay on his back and motion her on top of him.

She laughed breathlessly. "For a minute I thought you'd lost your mind."

"You make me lose my mind," he said fiercely as Leia moved over him, spread her legs, and slid down on him slowly, pausing halfway down to tease him. She held herself suspended above him, her mouth open, a glint in her eye.

He grinned wickedly, grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her down until he was fully sheathed inside her. A sensual thrill jolted through her and a low scream escaped her throat. She vaguely recalled where she was and tried to quiet herself.

Leia rocked above him, their gasps of pleasure mingling in the quiet room. She leaned forward, a hand on each side of Han's head as he lifted his hips off the bed to plunge more deeply inside her. His eyes captured hers and held as the harmony of their movements increased their passion. The intensity of his gaze burned into her and the moment seemed endless between them as their bodies rushed towards climax. His thrusts grew frenzied and her eyes held onto his until she was suddenly lost, her hips moving at a fevered pitch; her eyes closed reflexively as the innermost part of her exploded and shattered into oblivion. In that moment, Han cried out, trembling inside her, driving her to explode all over again until she could no longer take it and collapsed on top of him. She couldn't think, could only feel the decreasing spasms as Han continued to shudder inside her.

They lay intertwined in silence, too weak to speak, both marveling at the intensity of their love-making. When she recovered a modicum of energy, she became serious.

"Thank you, Han," she whispered.

His responding laugh sounded puzzled. "Totally my pleasure."

"Not for that," she chided. "For joining the Alliance."

She lay on his chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his heart beating, a subtle reminder of what she could have lost and how lucky she was. After a full minute of silence, she decided he was not going to answer her. Then his voice rumbled quietly and she could feel the reverberations against her cheek.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Leia."

It was not the most eloquent declaration she had ever received. But it was the most precious.


	7. Chapter 7: Dual Anxiety

Here we are at Endor, with only two more chapters to go! Thank you for reading :)

###

Lying next to Leia's sleeping form on a pile of soft, furry animal skins, Han was more confused than he had ever been. After returning to the Ewok village, she had fallen asleep quickly, which she rarely did. All that crying had clearly worn her out.

It was so unlike Leia to cry like that. He had seen her shed tears a couple of times before, both times over Alderaan. But it had been quiet weeping and it had not lasted long. This time, she had sobbed into his shirt, refusing to talk about why she was so upset.

He didn't understand. Even in their worst moments of acrimony, he could always get her to talk to him. This time, she was locked up like an Imperial detention center.

It worried him deeply. Every time his mind saw Leia's hand lingering in Luke's, and his retreating back, he felt sick to his stomach.

His first response had been reflexive…walk away, relationships aren't worth it. It was his old standby response. But after his first step away from Leia, a swift sense of loss had engulfed him and the sound of her tears had ripped him open. He simply could not walk away from her pain. It was impossible. He would rather suffer than allow her to hurt. So, before he had made it five feet away, he had stopped in his tracks. And with barely a hesitation, had turned back to her. Repentant, he took the few steps back. What could he say besides 'I'm sorry'? He was sorry for his harsh tone, sorry he had walked away, and sorry for her pain. He loved her too much to ignore her suffering.

What would happen now? In the morning, they would begin the first phase of the battle against the Death Star. And if they didn't die tomorrow…well, Han had no idea what to expect.

Moonlight through the window of the small hut illuminated Leia's delicate features and Han's heart constricted. Was she in love with Luke? It made no sense. Everything she had risked for him…her declarations of love…

Was she torn between the two of them? Was that it? If she had feelings for Luke, why did it have to happen now? She'd had three years to pursue it. Then again, there had been no one else for her to turn to while Han had been in suspended animation.

Yet, here she was, lying next to him. Was she afraid to break his heart? And it would. It would shatter the heart that he had been careful to guard all these years. And here was the reason why he had remained alone: when you let people close, they only caused you pain. He'd learned that lesson as a kid.

In the murky darkness, his eyes again lit on Leia. He couldn't deny it had been worth it. Knowing love for the first time had made him happier than he ever believed possible. He couldn't regret it.

What could Luke offer that he couldn't? Respectability, Han realized. Luke was a hero, a real hero, not just one of circumstance, like Han. And Luke was exactly the type that someone like Leia should fall in love with. A ne'er- do-well smuggler was hardly the kind of man anyone would expect a Princess to end up with. People would shine on a couple like Leia and Luke. The Princess and himself however…Han was quite certain there would be snide comments behind their backs.

Then again, she had openly embraced him in the briefing room in front of the entire Alliance. That would imply that she wasn't concerned with what others thought.

Gods help him, women were too blasted confusing. He was making himself crazy and needed his wits about him in the morning. He settled down under the fur blankets, wrapped one arm around Leia, and spooned his knees behind hers. He tried to blank out his thoughts but it was some time before he finally fell asleep.

###

 _Leia lay on the hard, cold slab in the Imperial detention center, but the room somehow seemed too big and bright. Her mind was still reeling from the destruction of Alderaan, but she tried to push it aside and blot out the thoughts of loved ones lost. But her father…wasn't her father still alive somehow? She was confused. How could he have survived? Somehow she knew he had._

 _The door to the cell slid open and a stormtrooper was in the doorway, silent, his head cocked to one side. He was the shortest trooper she had ever seen._

 _"_ _Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" she quipped, not one to be intimidated._

 _"_ _Huh?" he answered through the filter of his helmet. "Oh, the uniform." He reached up and removed the helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm your brother."_

 _"_ _You're not!" Leia yelled back. "You're not my brother! I have no brother!" Her heart pounded in stubborn denial._

 _"_ _We have to rescue our father," Luke said calmly, as if she hadn't renounced his words._

 _"_ _My father died on Alderaan!"_

 _"_ _No, our father is here, on this space station."_

 _"_ _You're lying!" she seethed. How could Luke do this to her?_

 _He shook his head, still dead calm. "There is still good in him, I've felt it." He stepped closer to her and took her hands. Suddenly, he was no longer wearing the uniform of a stormtrooper, but was clad all in black, with a glove on one hand. When had he changed?_

 _"_ _No," Leia moaned, taking a step away from him._

 _"_ _We must turn him back to the good side," Luke whispered._

 _Suddenly, Han was behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Without turning to look, she knew it was him._

 _"_ _Don't listen to him," he said low in her ear. "We have to get out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction, to a second door she hadn't known was there. He was dressed all in white, an outfit that was nothing like anything she had ever seen on him. He pulled her through the corridors of the Death Star, searching for the Falcon and escape._

 _Han was her salvation. He would get her off the Death Star. As she tried to keep up with Han's long-legged strides, the black corridor turned to gray then white and suddenly Leia was cold and the ceiling before them came down in a hail of avalanche, snow spraying in her face._

 _Where was Han? She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. She looked to the downed wall of ice and snow in front of her. Was he trapped, frozen? No, no, no! Where was he?!_

 _A high-pitched alarm rang, deafening in her ears._

 _A voice blared from nowhere. "Imperial troops have entered the Death Star. Imperial troops have entered the Death Star."_

 _She would be captured. Where was Han? She spun around and the snow and ice were gone. The room was dark and there stood Luke, still dressed in black._

 _"_ _Where's Han?" she asked desperately._

 _"_ _He's on Alderaan," Luke replied, his tone placid._

 _Before Leia could voice her confusion, Darth Vader stepped beside Luke, the hiss of his breathing mask eerily loud and horrifying. Terror and dread filled Leia as she gazed upon the monster than had helped murder her family and ripped Han from the safety of her arms. 'Not again,' she thought in abhorrence._

 _"_ _It's time," Luke said with a small smile. He gestured behind him and Leia tried to scream but no sound came out. The viewport was filled with the blue and green sphere of Alderaan._

 _She swallowed her panic and turned to Luke. "No. I won't allow you to murder my family."_

 _Luke's smile grew broad. "Your family is right here."_

 _"_ _No!" she screamed. Her stomach turned and she began shaking her head, refusing to believe Luke's words. Her entire body began to tremble._

 _Silent, Vader reached up and began to remove his helmet._

 _"_ _Nooo!" Leia's voice grew hysterical. "No! Don't take it off! No! I don't want to see!"_

 _But the helmet continued to rise and instead of the face that was rumored to be in ruins, she saw the scruff of a small, well-trimmed, dark beard and olive skin. At the sight of the familiar lips that had kissed Leia good night thousands of times, she began to hyperventilate. And then there were Bail Organa's dark eyes, the arch of his eyebrows, and Leia screamed, an inarticulate, terror-filled cry that echoed through the chamber, mingling with sudden laughter from Luke…_

 _Han's voice was in her ears, drowning out all other sound, and Leia was thankful, so thankful!_

 _"_ _Leia! Leia!"-_

"Leia!" Urgency in his voice and Leia bolted upright, heart thudding furiously, the horrified moan dying on her lips, tears splattered against her cheeks. Han's hands were on her shoulders, gently jolting her from her nightmare.

"You're safe, Leia. You're safe," Han reassured in a steady voice.

Her eyes flew to her surroundings and Leia realized it had been a dream. She tried to calm her breathing, still the hammering of her heart.

Han's hands surrounded her face and he gently drew her gaze to his. "I'm right here, Leia. I've got you."

Her eyes focused on his and she saw his relief as he registered her recognition. Tenderly, he wiped the tears from her cheeks then pulled her close to him.

Leia surrendered to his comfort, her breathing beginning to slow to something akin to normal. He leaned them back against the furry pelts and she felt like a rag doll in his arms.

A dream. Or rather, a nightmare. That was all it had been. But it was indicative of reality. The reality was that Luke was her brother. Which brought with it a familiar comfort. Hadn't she always felt a familial affection towards Luke?

But that lead to…no. She couldn't even think the words. She needed to deny it or she would never get through this mission. She would deal with it later, when she did not have to focus on such important matters. And if the mission failed, it might not even be relevant.

Han's voice was deep and low over her head. "You wanna talk about it?"

Part of Leia felt badly shutting Han out so completely. But, the rest of her unapologetically refused to discuss it. "No," she said simply. She felt him stiffen ever-so-slightly at her response and knew she had wounded him. "I'm sorry," she added softly. She felt tears threaten again and mentally dampened them down. "There's just too much to worry about right now. When all this is over, we'll talk." She silently pleaded for him to understand.

The tension did not leave his , but she heard him sigh and softly kiss the top of her head. Leia's smile was tiny and filled with relief. He would not push her. She could always count on Han to give her whatever she needed, whether it was an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, or the space to deal with things on her own. This man was everything she needed. And with him, she knew she could get through anything.

She snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Han."

He said nothing, but she felt him relax into her embrace. She released a deep sigh, letting go all of the pent-up, bad feelings and vanquishing them into oblivion.

For now.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Tree

One chapter to go after this one. But, I have a new fic all ready to post. It's called Dark Matters and it is an AU that is...well, dark lol. Thanks again for reading!

###

In the midst of the jubilation in the Ewok village celebration, Han suddenly leaned down close to Leia's ear. "I still want to know how Luke is your brother." He kept his tone light, knowing that there was something to this that was deeply upsetting to Leia.

She looked up at him and nodded glumly. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it, probably to soften the moment, Han imagined. But he could see that a darkness shadowed the celebration, in spite of her attempt to hide it.

They spent the next hour reveling in triumph with their comrades, shaking hands, slapping backs, and hugging those whom they normally would not. Han and Leia sipped at the Ewok berry wine but did not indulge as freely as most others.

After some time, Leia tugged gently at Han's hand. They slipped away from the merriment and wound their way through the wooden walkways of the village. Leia led him back to the bridge where he had found her and Luke last night and had jumped to the worst of conclusions. He realized now that he should have known better. But, jealousy and insecurity had gotten the best of him.

Leia turned to him, eyes troubled and averted. The moonlight glowed on her pale skin, illuminating her beauty. Her lips parted and her brow furrowed but she remained still and silent.

Han took both her hands in his and her eyes rose to meet his patient gaze. "Sweetheart," he murmured lovingly. "You can tell me anything. You know that." He sat on the stump of the upright log that helped hold the bridge together, lowering himself closer to her height.

"I hope so," she said quietly, the wrinkles of her brow growing more pronounced.

He took her face in his hands and his voice was tender. "Don't question me. You can tell me anything."

She nodded slowly, eyes on his, her expression still doubtful. "I love you, Han. Please know that."

His smile was typical and crooked. "You know that I know. I love you, too." It now seemed the most natural thing to fall from his lips.

She smiled the tiniest of smiles and then her expression grew serious again. "I hope what I have to tell you won't change that."

Han's encouraging expression never faltered but, inside he wondered what could possibly be so terrible. He felt a slight nervousness sour his stomach. Was she going to tell him that she'd made a mistake while he'd been frozen? Had there been someone else? And what did that have to do with Luke being her brother?

"Leia, just tell me. It'll be okay." No matter his worries, she needed to feel safe with him.

Her gaze drifted over his shoulder into the distance and a slight sheen of tears glazed her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible and Han had to lean closer to hear her words.

"Before Luke told me…that he's my brother…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked back at Han and her voice and gaze were steadier in that instance. "Which I never doubted for a moment." She paused. "Luke is my brother, I know that."

Han nodded. The news had been surprising, but he had accepted it quickly. It made sense.

She bit her lip and avoided Han's stare again. He was still holding both her hands and he felt a tremor throughout her body. He pulled her close and enveloped her in his strong embrace, trying to convey without words that, whatever the problem, they were strong together.

"He told me…" she began to cry again and it wrenched Han's heart. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," he whispered.

Her laugh was strangled by tears. "I'm not sure it will ever be okay again."

"It will," he said soothingly. "I'm right here. We'll make it okay. Together."

She pulled back suddenly to look at him and her tears glittered in the moonlight. "Even if what I have to tell you is truly horrible? Even if it changes who I am?"

Han shook his head slowly. "Nothing could change who you are."

Her smile was bitter. "Luke and I," she began, her voice now strong. She turned her gaze to the heavens and shook her head in disbelief. "Our father," she whispered to the stars.

A tingling sense of foreboding shot through Han and his stomach dropped out. Whatever was coming…he had a bad feeling about it.

Now, Leia's eyes were on his and the teardrops on her lashes were huge pools that she tried to contain. "Darth Vader," she spat without explanation.

Uncomprehending, Han stared back. Slowly, her words penetrated, but he thought surely he had misunderstood. His mouth fell open in an unspoken question and he found he had no words. Han Solo had been rendered speechless.

And then she crumpled before him and began to sob and he pushed aside his own shock and confusion. He stood and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I love you, Leia," he assured her. He knew she needed to hear it. "Nothing could change that. _Nothing_." He continued to whisper words of love and reassurance until she quieted.

In the back of his mind, Han was stunned. Leia and Luke were the children of Darth Vader? How was this possible?!

Leia stepped back but remained loosely in the circle of his arms. "You can come out," she called out into the shadows, and Han was even more confused. He turned to look and Luke stepped out to join them on the bridge.

"I'm sorry." His cheeks held a tinge of color and his eyes were downcast. "I didn't mean to intrude. But, I felt that Leia was upset and came looking for her."

 _Felt?_ Han thought.

"It's all right," Leia said quietly. Han wasn't quite certain he agreed.

"You wanna explain all this?" Han's voice was hostile, but he couldn't control it. He needed someone to blame for Leia's misery and who was there besides Luke? He dropped his arms from around Leia and took her hand firmly in his.

Leia placed a hand on his arm. "Han, please. It's not Luke's fault."

Han dropped his aggression down a few notches, for Leia's sake. It occurred to him suddenly that Leia must have this Force that Luke went on about. This was all so overwhelming.

"It's all right, Leia," Luke said calmly. "It's a lot for Han to take in."

Han's lips firmed to a thin line. "It's a lot for Leia to take in, too."

"Yes, it is," Luke agreed.

They stared at each other, and Han found it difficult to hold onto his anger in the face of Luke's Jedi-calm.

"Okay, you two," Leia said, calmer now that she was focusing on someone other than herself. She sounded in control again. "That's enough of that."

Han put an arm around Leia's shoulders and spoke to Luke in a more congenial tone. "So, tell me."

"There's not a lot to tell. At Cloud City, Vader told me he was my father. I didn't want to believe it…" His eyes clouded over. "But Master Yoda told me it was true."

Han digested this quietly. "And Leia?" he finally asked.

Luke was quiet for a moment and Han felt as if his thoughts were being scrutinized. He hoped he was being paranoid.

"I found out Leia was my twin."

Han glanced down at Leia. She was still in control but he could see the sorrow beneath. Her words from earlier echoed in his head.

 _'_ _Even if it changes who I am?'_

He turned to her, dismissing Luke entirely. He took her by the shoulders and bent down to meet her dark eyes. "This doesn't change who you are."

She nodded without looking at him.

Brusquely, he grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. He half expected her to fight him but she did not.

"Leia, you're still the bravest, strongest, most stubborn woman—no, being! I've ever met." Her eyes began to slowly soften. "And you have the biggest, most caring heart…you wanna take care of the whole galaxy." His voice grew softer. "I've never known anyone like you, who gives so much of themselves and always fights for what's right. And where you came from before you can remember doesn't make you who you are."

Her eyes shone with gratitude and Han thought that for a scoundrel who wasn't good with words, for once he had done pretty well.

He smiled tenderly. "You are who you were raised to be. By the man you knew as your father."

She fell into his arms and he held her. He realized he had forgotten Luke and looked around for him, but he was gone.

Leia turned her face up to Han, placed a hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss, her mouth alive and hungry under his. When her lips left his, she stared into his eyes.

"Take me back to the Falcon," she whispered. "I want to be alone with you."

That lopsided grin swept his features. "No arguments here. I've had enough partying for one night."

Arms around each other, they disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Endings Bring a New Beginning

Here is the final chapter. Thank you everyone for reading, thank you for the reviews! :)

I will be back next week with Dark Matters, an AU that begins the night after Han saves Luke on Hoth. It takes a completely different path from ESB, and is very dark and in some ways disturbing. It is unlike anything I have written before and I hope you will check it out :)

###

In the comfortable familiarity of Han's cabin, Leia felt a little more like herself. She had changed out of the dress the Ewoks had given her and was wearing Han's shirt and nothing else. It had become her favorite form of attire.

She shouldn't have doubted Han. But, she had been so overwhelmed and horrified. Everything she thought she knew had been turned inside out. Everything had changed. And yet, for Han, nothing had changed. He didn't see her as the offspring of a monster. He only saw her as the woman he loved. And for that, she was grateful.

The door slid open and there he was, tall and handsome, a smile twisting his lips. She eyed the bottle in his hand. He held two small glasses in the other. Leia stood to meet him.

"I thought maybe you could use something stronger than berry wine," he explained. He put the two glasses down on the bedside table and looked at the bottle. He snapped his fingers. "Forgot the bottle opener." He gestured in the other direction. "Can you get my multitool?"

Leia crossed the small expanse of the cabin and opened Han's storage compartment. She pushed aside the messy contents and as she searched for the multitool, she happened upon the sparkly blue and green necklace she had found during the trip to Bespin. She had forgotten all about it.

"Find it?"

Leia pushed it aside, found the tool, and closed the compartment. She handed Han the tool but her thoughts remained on the necklace. As Han opened the bottle of Corellian whiskey, she wondered why it bothered her so much. Of course there were women in Han's past. _Just look at him!_ Leia thought. It wasn't so much that there were women…it was that an unsentimental man like Han Solo had to have quite an attachment to hold onto such a keepsake.

He handed her a glass then quickly downed the contents of his own. Leia took a small sip of hers and shuddered at the taste, as she always did. Han put his glass down and placed a warm hand across her cheek.

"You're quiet. What are you thinkin'?"

 _A most un-Han-like question_ , Leia mused, a tiny smile tugging her lips. During the trip to Bespin, things between them were up in the air, uncertain. She had no right to jealousy. She had no claim on him and therefor, no right to question his past.

Did she have that right now? She still knew barely anything about his life before she met him. He still guarded his past with the tenacity of a tree-varknor'r guarding its nuts.

She took a deep breath, looked away then returned to meet his expectant gaze. "Can I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

Leia saw the cautious haze cloud his eyes. "Sure."

She faltered a moment, downed her whiskey with a grimace, and thought, ' _What the hell?'_ She placed her glass on the table and returned to Han's storage compartment. She opened it and turned to Han, her hands twisting together.

Han looked confused and wary. "What? What's going on?"

"Han, I know there have been a lot of women in your past…"

His expression grew more bewildered. "What does that matter?"

Leia felt suddenly foolish. "I know it's ridiculous to be jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"I can't stop wondering…so I'm just going to ask and put an end to it."

"Put an end to _what_?"

Leia could see he was growing impatient. She reached down, retrieved the glittering necklace and held it in view. Her cheeks tinged pink. "Who did this belong to?" she asked softly.

For a moment, Han just stared dumbly. Then he began to chuckle softly.

Leia frowned. "What's so funny?" She arched an eyebrow.

Now, he laughed in earnest, came forward, and took the necklace from Leia's hands. He held it up to her and the blue and green gems sparkled brightly in the dim light of the cabin.

"This," Han stated with a wide grin, "belongs to you."

She shook her head, becoming annoyed with his teasing. "It is most definitely not mine."

"Oh, it definitely is." He smirked.

"All right," she nodded, her cheeks beginning to color in genuine anger. "You want to let me in on the joke?"

She could see him trying to suppress a grin and failing miserably. "Sweetheart, I bought this for you."

"For me?" His words did not penetrate.

"Yes. On Ord Mantell. At the market place." He waited while she processed this information.

Leia gaped at the necklace and suddenly remembered why it had seemed so familiar when she first found it.

Han stepped closer, opened the clasp on the necklace, and placed it around Leia's neck. He stepped back and appraised her.

"I knew it would look beautiful on you," he said quietly.

Leia was effectively stunned. "I…I can't believe you bought this for me." She touched the necklace with one hand. "On Ord Mantell. Before…anything."

Han pulled her into his arms. "Yeah, well. I guess I loved you then. I just didn't wanna know it." He smiled and his eyes were full of emotion.

"You continue to surprise me," she said softly. She touched the necklace again. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered.

They got lost in each other's eyes for a long moment.

"I feel so silly," Leia finally admitted.

"Why?"

"For being jealous. And for no reason."

"Well, a good-looking scoundrel like me does turn a lot of heads," he said smugly. Before she could respond, he added, "But you never need to be jealous. I'm a one Princess scoundrel these days."

She grinned playfully. "Well, that's good to hear. I imagine you'll still turn a lot of heads."

"Of course," he shrugged. "Especially when they notice the gorgeous woman on my arm." His eyes twinkled before he gently kissed her.

Leia fingered the necklace at her throat, still amazed. "Why didn't you give it to me sooner?"

Han sighed. "I wanted to give it to you that night on the beach. But then you got mad and things got weird."

She remembered that night all too well. Her feelings for Han had started to become difficult to ignore.

"Then, after Boba Fett…hell, you were even madder an' I knew I had to leave. So, I threw it in there." He gestured to the storage compartment. "And I forgot about it."

Leia mused at the way things turned out. "I was looking for something on the way to Bespin and I found the necklace. I wondered who it had belonged to and why you'd kept it. But I didn't feel I had the right to ask you about it."

Han's chin raised in a smug gesture. "And you were jealous."

"And, yes, I was jealous." She gave a small shrug of resignation.

His egotistical grin was maddening and she playfully smacked him in the ribs. "You don't need to look so pleased."

"Hey, after three years thinking you didn't care, let me enjoy the moment."

She gave him a small smile. "I always cared. I just wanted to kill you half the time."

"Only half?"

"It depended on the day," she said sweetly.

He laughed low in his throat and Leia found the sound masculine and very sexy. She raised up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Han lifted her up, his arms around her waist, and carried her to the bed. He lowered her gently to the bunk and laid beside her, head in hand, simply looking at her.

She traced the scar on his chin with a finger, feeling so lucky to be able to do so. "You're the only thing the Empire hasn't taken from me."

"Thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her lips curved upwards. "You know what I mean," she said softly. Her thoughts were bittersweet. "First they took my family, my home planet, all the people I loved." She felt tears well in her eyes but did not surrender to them. "They took my freedom and my entire life." Her eyes remained on Han's scar, avoiding his stare. "Then there was you and I felt whole again for the first time in so long."

Leia felt his arm go around her and pull her closer. She was thankful that he said nothing and simply allowed her to talk. A single tear escaped her lashes and she ignored it.

"Then the Empire took you too, but I got you back." She smiled to herself. "Now they've taken my identity, my sense of self, but I still have you."

His hand came up to gently brush the moisture from her cheek. "Sweetheart, they can't take your sense of self unless you let them."

She met his eyes and saw her pain mirrored there. "Perhaps," she replied quietly. She was suddenly overwhelmed by love for the man at her side. "I don't think I could get through this without you, Han."

She could read in his eyes how affected he was by her words.

"You could, but you don't have to," he told her in his most serious tone. "Don't let this define you. 'Cause it doesn't. And if you let it, they win. And I know you won't let them win."

The scoundrel was appealing to her stubbornness. She knew it, but still it worked. He had sparked the tiniest defiant streak in her. He knew her far too well.

"Besides," he added conversationally. But, he paused and his tone sobered, and the green flecks in his hazel eyes turned dark and golden, and Leia thought they had never looked more beautiful. "Now, you can have a new family."

A veil of heartfelt emotions washed over Leia and Han's words reverberated through her. As their eyes locked and held, the moment was frozen in time and understanding flowed between them.

And Leia had never known another moment quite like it, when two hearts truly became one.

END


End file.
